Various types of umbrellas are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an umbrella with an extendable cover including an umbrella having a shaft, a handle, and a canopy, a bell-shaped cover continuously attached to a perimeter of an underside of the canopy proximal an outer edge of the canopy, a sleeve attached to the cover, a glove attached to the sleeve, a pair of controls disposed on the shaft proximal the handle, and a lever slidably engaging a vertical slot disposed through the shaft proximal the handle. What has been further needed is for the cover to have an extended position and an alternate retracted position. The cover is in the extended position when a bottom edge of the cover is vertically disposed at a maximum distance away from a top edge of the cover. The cover is in the retracted position when the bottom edge of the cover is disposed proximal the top edge of the cover within the underside of the canopy.
The umbrella with an extendable cover provides a user with full body protection against the rain, while also protecting the user's electronics and other goods that are being carried on or close to the user's person. The sleeve and glove attached to the cover provides the user with further protection against the elements by allowing the user to unlock a car or house door without getting wet. Furthermore, the umbrella with an extendable cover can be produced in varying shapes and sizes and with varying colors and designs.